


You and I Were Fireworks

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Cumslut Loki, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha lost track of how long they'd been like this, only that Loki wasn't showing any signs of stopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I Were Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by a fic I read [I can't remember where it came from or who wrote it, I'm so sorry] about Cumslut!Tom, and I just /needed/ it. Sorry not sorry <33

“ _Loki_ ,” her voice came out a soft sigh, broken, the quietest of words that would’ve commanded his attention if he wasn’t otherwise occupied. Her hands were buried in the sweat-soaked tangles of his hair, and her eyes grew to slits when she opened them to peer at the man between her legs. She’d lost track of the time they’d spent like this, with his mouth fused to her cunt, suckling, licking, tasting her for all he was worth. Before they’d been standing up, she remembered that much. Remembered how her knees had trembled until she couldn’t stand any longer, remembered the way that he’d fitted his hands over her hips to ease the rocking so he could move with her. She’d been far more vocal, shouting as pleasure had curled in her gut, growing like a tempest in strength before shooting out into her veins and bone marrow. It’d left her dizzy, and he’d swallowed her come as it came, his own movements shaky as he eased her through the aftershocks of her orgasm. His lips had been slick as he traced them over her femoral artery, bit gently at the pulsing blood beneath the surface so that she whimpered, and then had opened his mouth to show her the come that had gathered on his tongue.

She loved him like this, knew he loved it all the more. The taste of her, the feel of her silky skin around his head, knowing that she could crush him with her thighs if he messed up. He made a show of swallowing her come, green eyes glazed and cock straining against the denim jeans she’d been so eager to get him out of the first time she’d seen him wearing them. A wet stain was already growing where his cockhead hit the fabric.

That had to have been a long time ago. Right? After that first orgasm he’d eased her into a second, using his fingers to pleasure her and stroke her already sensitive inner walls as his tongue had flicked over her clit, short, measured movements that were designed to build her slowly. It’d worked. She’d felt her toes begin to tingle, felt the muscles of her calves begin to weaken as she’d reached out to grab--yes, she’d grabbed the baseboard of the bed she'd leaned up against with white knuckles and stuttered breaths coming from her parted lips. He’d watched her all the while, watched as her breathing grew labored, as her pupils dilated until she was sure there was little to nothing left of the blue-green iris. He was in a similar state, and she watched with a dry mouth as a bead of sweat dripped down the corner of his temple, shifted ever-so slightly when his neck began to cramp up. He’d hunched over between her legs, and his two fingers thrusting slowly into her was creating some of the most delicious friction she’d ever felt.

That orgasm had snuck up on her softer than the spider she’d gotten her name from, and when she came that time it’d been nothing more than a weak whimper as her muscles shook. He didn’t stop, even as her nails dug into the wood of the board and her head had tipped back. His tongue grew vicious, playing up her every weakness. The tip of his tongue would flick the bundle of nerves before laying flat against it and taking his time, adding suction when she thought she couldn’t take anymore. It left her breathless, seeing stars and shouting as he withdrew his fingers from her and thrust his tongue inside instead, fucking her with it as sure as if it was his cock. He seemed to drink her down until she tried pulling away. It was too much, she couldn’t take any more. Her knees had buckled, and he’d grabbed hold of her, releasing her from his mouth only to make sure she didn’t tumble.

He’d laid her down across the bed, set pillows up beneath her head as she struggled to find her breath and her voice. Her fingers reached out to touch him, to help tug off the sweat-soaked shirt, but once she was settled in he slithered back down to the floor, a cruel smile twisting his lips.

“I’m not done with you yet,” he’d purred against her left knee, kissing the underside just enough to make her tremble with a laugh. “Not near finished.”

“I _can’t_ \--Loki.” She tried to make herself sound threatening, but when every other word cracked and her body ached for more at his words it was hard to convince even herself.

His laugh rattled against her bones, against her very being, as he dove back in for more. His tongue ran from the very base of her slit to the very top, slow, cleaning her up with moaned delight of his own vibrating against her skin. His breath, warm though it was, caused gooseflesh to rise on her legs and arms as her back arched. Slowly, he eased one finger back inside her until the pad of his finger rubbed against her g-spot and she gasped. It was uncanny how well he could find that, and as he rubbed the pad of his fingertip in slow, even circles she keened and let loose a low whine.

“Loki-- _please_. I-- _uhh_ \--can’t. _Nf_ , please.” She’d never begged before, at least not to him, and not like this. The realization would haunt her when she was lucid enough to realize what had happened, but as the next orgasm rose, speeding her heart until she thought it might burst, he quickened his own pace. The finger inside her turned torturous as his tongue joined, face buried between her legs so that all he could smell was her musk. From over his shoulders she could see his own hips bucking, could feel the familiar desperation in the way that his breath had started to quicken.

“One more,” he begged against her core, opening his eyes to stare at her as her hands tightened in his hair. “One more. Want to taste you again.” He pressed a second, then third, finger into her as his lips curled into a wide grin. His nose, chin, and entire mouth were covered in her slick, and his eyes were almost entirely black from pleasure. She bit her bottom lip, hands fisted in the down duvet that he’d laid her down on. She wasn’t sure she could take it, wasn’t sure what sanity would be left to her afterwards.

But she nodded.

He moaned, the sound ripped from his gut, as he thanked her and dove back in for more. She felt the undulation of his hips, this time, imagining his cock rubbing up against the hard, unforgiving denim and how he’d garner pleasure from the discomfort mixing in with it all. She didn’t have long to imagine it, eyes rolling into the back of her head and mouth hanging open, desperate for more air, as he ran his teeth ever-so gently over her clit before sucking harder than he ever had before. He ripped his fingers out as she began to tighten around him, his mouth suctioned to her cunt as her body spasmed and she came, and came, and _came_ , sure that this time it would kill her. Loki's body stilled from where he’d knelt between her legs, his own moan muffled by her skin, and she was sure he’d joined her. She’d have to explore more of what set him off, she supposed, on another day when her limbs weren’t wet tissue paper and her mind wasn’t blessedly, blissfully, going blank.

“Look at me.” The voice was muffled, and Loki grinned serenely from between her legs, his eyes entirely glazed over. She whimpered as he stuck out his tongue to once more show her what he’d done, the come he’d collected, slick and thick on his tongue. She beckoned him to come closer with a lazy crook of her finger, hardly able to so much as lift the arm. Eagerly he crawled atop her, ignoring the hiss as his jeans scratched her hypersensitive skin. She kissed him, hard, slinging an arm around his neck to keep him there, and traced his bottom lip with her tongue to urge him to open up. Together they shared her taste, and though her every nerve ending was on fire she couldn’t help but moan as he pushed his tongue lazily into her mouth. He ran his hands up and down her sides, keeping his touches gentle, massaging her breasts when she’d arch her back into his touch.

“Not yet,” Nat urged him, shaking her head when he dipped his head to take her breasts into his mouth, one at a time.

“We really need to work on your stamina,” Loki teased before flicking a nipple with his tongue.

“Hey.” She took a handful of his hair, tugging him up by it and smirking. “Don’t tempt me. Weak or not I can still kick your ass.”

His grin told her that he was counting on it.

 

 


End file.
